A Gundam Wing Christmas
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: The Gundam gang gets together for Christmas one year after Marimeia's attack.


Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. Don't sue me.

* * *

A Gundam Wing Christmas

A.C. 197 

Relena closed the folder. After placing it in her briefcase, the young woman walked over to her office closet. She hesitated, then placed the briefcase inside. 

"What the hell," she thought. "I don't really need to work during my vacation." 

After changing out of her official clothes, Relena locked up the office and made her way home. "Miss Relena," Pegan, her family's butler for as long as she could remember, gave her a letter as she walked in the door. Her eyes lit up as she read the note. "I bet Duo is responsible for part of this," she thought. The note read: 

Dear Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian, 

Yo, the gundam pilots and co. will be convening a Christmas party at your place. We thought it polite to inform you of this. Those invited are: Duo, Hildie, Sally, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Cathy, Heero, Zechs, Noin, oh, and of course yourself. We'll start descending on you Dec. 20th. 

Sincerely, the Gundam Wing 

"Pegan, we'll be having guests in a day or so." 

"Do you know how many?" 

"Ten."

Relena woke the next morning feeling cheerful. It had been a while since she had celebrated Christmas with others, she had been at boarding school, but the last couple of Christmases, battles had been fought. 

"Pegan, I'm going grocery shopping," Relena called as she breezed out the door. She was trying to get two carts through the check out line when someone tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Would you like some help miss?" The young man with blond hair's face assumed a startled look. 

"Thanks Quatre, I could use the help." After they managed to get all of the groceries out of the store, Pagen pulled up with Relena's car. 

"Why are you stocking up so much?" Quatre asked on their way to Relena's house. 

"Well, I just found out that I have ten guests arriving in the next two days. I didn't really have enough food in my house for everyone." 

"You just found out we were coming?" 

"Yeah, I just got the note yesterday. Oh, since you're here already you might as well move in." 

Quatre went to get his stuff. Relena finished assigning rooms for her guests. Once Quatre had settled in, he and Relena started catching up. They were interrupted by Pagen.

"You have two more guests, Miss Relena." Cathy and Trowa stood in the hall with their stuff. Relena took them upstairs to their rooms. After a while, the four of them started discussing plans for the next few days. Halfway through dinner, they were interrupted again, this time by Sally and Wufei. It was almost eleven-thirty by the time Relena went to bed. 

The next morning, Relena went downstairs to find it snowing outside. Relena got herself a mug of hot chocolate and walked out onto the front porch. 

"Hey Bosslady, what'cha doing?" a young man with a long chestnut braid called. 

"Duo!" scolded his companion a dark haired girl. 

Relena smiled; things would certainly be interesting from now on. Duo was known for his sense of humor. Lunch was a do-it-yourself project.

Relena was finishing a grill cheese sandwich, when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to find her brother and Noin standing outside. After moving their stuff inside, Zechs made an ill-fated move. Zechs stepped outside and was hit square in the face with a snowball. He then scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it at Duo. This started an hour long snowball fight.

Relena was having a blast. As she threw her last snow ball, she slipped on a patch of ice and started falling forward till a pair of strong arms caught her. 

"Heero?" she whispered. 

He helped her stand up. 

"Great, the gang's all here," called Duo. 

Everyone trooped back inside to warm up. 

"You know," Hildie said, as everyone sat around the fire. "We should decorate the house." 

"That's a great idea. You guys can go buy us a tree." Cathy responded. 

"All the decorations are somewhere up in the attic, but it shouldn't take us long to find the." added Relena. 

Before the guys knew it, they were outside with money and orders not to come back until they had found a good Christmas tree. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Quatre asked no one in particular. 

Meanwhile, Relena, Noin, and Hildie took on the task of finding the Christmas decorations while Sally and Cathy made room for the Christmas tree in the living room. When the guys returned with a large tree, they found three dust covered ladies who were triumphantly carrying boxes downstairs. 

After another hour, in which Wufei threatened to kill Duo if he tried to "help" with the tree again, they finally got the tree up. 

"Lunch anyone?" Cathy called; she and Quatre had snuck off to make lunch halfway through the tree raising. 

After the lunch break, tree trimming began. Hildie took over decorating the rest of the house with Duo and Sally's help. Zechs held a small ladder while Heero handed Relena the angel tree topper. 

"Look what I found!" Noin called out, holding up a handful of stockings. 

In no time, Noin had name tags attached and the stockings hanging by the fireplace. 

"What are we going to do tomorrow? We've done all of the decorating," Wufei asked. 

"Shopping!" chorused the girls. 

A groan rose from all the guys. The next morning, the girls dragged everyone to the mall; there they split up. When they regrouped for lunch, the girls were already laden with shopping bags. It was seven when they got home. "We can wrap everything tomorrow before the Christmas Eve Service," Relena said. 

Pagen offered to take care of the stocking stuffers for them. After lunch everyone brought the gifts they were giving down to the tree. Everyone then split up again to get ready for the Christmas Eve Service. Dinner was wonderful; everyone was stuffed by the end. 

Zechs and Noin were walking out the door when Duo said, "Look up!" 

Everyone looked up, and sure enough Noin and Zechs were standing beneath mistletoe. Both blushed a little. Zechs then took Noin into his arms and kissed her gently. 

"We're going to be late!" yelped Quatre, breaking the mood. 

The eleven of them sat in the balcony during the service. Relena's favorite part was when they turned out all the lights and sang Silent Night. A sea of light spread through out the church as people lit the candles they held. As everyone made their way up to bed, Zechs said, "If anyone wakes me up before six, they'll have another war on their hands." 

Relena woke at six-thirty. She quickly pulled on a pair of cream colored slippers that matched her nightgown; then hurried downstairs. They living room was dark except for the Christmas tree lights and fire. 

"Merry Christmas, Relena," Zechs said. 

He was seated in a chair, wearing a pair of light blue pajamas. Noin was sitting on the floor in front of him, wearing an oversized violet teeshirt. 

"Oh good, someone else is awake," Cathy, in a pink robe and fuzzy pink slippers, entered the room carrying a tray of steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "Trowa should be down in a minute." 

At that moment, Trowa appeared in the doorway in a navy blue night shirt. Behind him was Quatre wearing a blue-green silk robe. 

"Is anyone else awake?" asked Relena, taking a mug of hot chocolate. 

She sat cross-legged on the floor with her back to the fire. Sally groggily took a seat on one of the couches, followed by Wufei. Duo was then dragged into the room by Hildie, who ended up tripping over the hem of her purple nightgown. They took the other couch, leaving Heero, who had followed them, to sit on the floor next to Relena. 

After gloating over their stockings, the real gift opening began. All of the gifts Duo gave people ended up being gag gifts. He even gave Relena a box with a button, which emitted a scream when pushed. 

"For the next time someone tries to kidnap you," he said. 

Zechs helped Noin fasten the necklace of silver stars he had gotten her. Heero handed Relena a small rectangular box. Inside it was a pendant made of gundainium on a gold chain. The green stone practically glowed in the firelight. Relena fasten the  
necklace around her neck. 

"Thank you Heero." 

"Merry Christmas." 

Owari (the end)   



End file.
